1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to gonadotropin-releasing hormone (GnRH) receptor antagonists, and to methods of treating disorders by administration of such antagonists to a warm-blooded animal in need thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Gonadotropin-releasing hormone (GnRH), also known as luteinizing hormone-releasing hormone (LHRH), is a decapeptide (pGlu-His-Trp-Ser-Tyr-Gly-Leu-Arg-Pro-Gly-NH2) that plays an important role in human reproduction. GnRH is released from the hypothalamus and acts on the pituitary gland to stimulate the biosynthesis and release of luteinizing hormone (LH) and follicle-stimulating hormone (FSH). LH released from the pituitary gland is responsible for the regulation of gonadal steroid production in both males and females, while FSH regulates spermatogenesis in males and follicular development in females.
Due to its biological importance, synthetic antagonists and agonists to GnRH have been the focus of considerable attention, particularly in the context of prostate cancer, breast cancer, endometriosis, uterine leiomyoma (fibroids), ovarian cancer, prostatic hyperplasia, assisted reproductive therapy, and precocious puberty (The Lancet 358:1793–1803, 2001; Mol. Cell. Endo. 166:9–14, 2000). For example, peptidic GnRH agonists, such as leuprorelin (pGlu-His-Trp-Ser-Tyr-d-Leu-Leu-Arg-Pro-NHEt), have been used to treat such conditions. Such agonists appear to function by binding to the GnRH receptor in the pituitary gonadotropins, thereby inducing the synthesis and release of gonadotropins. Chronic administration of GnRH agonists depletes gonadotropins and subsequently down-regulates the receptor, resulting in suppression of steroidal hormones after some period of time (e.g., on the order of 2–3 weeks following initiation of chronic administration).
In contrast, GnRH antagonists are believed to suppress gonadotropins from the onset, and thus have received the most attention over the past two decades. To date, some of the primary obstacles to the clinical use of such antagonists have been their relatively low bioavailability and adverse side effects caused by histamine release. However, several peptidic antagonists with low histamine release properties have been reported, although they still must be delivered via sustained delivery routes (such as subcutaneous injection or intranasal spray) due to limited bioavailability.
In view of the limitations associated with peptidic GnRH antagonists, a number of nonpeptidic compounds have been proposed. For example, Cho et al. (J. Med. Chem. 41:4190–4195, 1998) discloses thieno[2,3-b]pyridin-4-ones for use as GnRH receptor antagonists; U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,780,437 and 5,849,764 teach substituted indoles as GnRH receptor antagonists (as do published PCTs WO 97/21704, 98/55479, 98/55470, 98/55116, 98/55119, 97/21707, 97/21703 and 97/21435); published PCT WO 96/38438 discloses tricyclic diazepines as GnRH receptor antagonists; published PCTs WO97/14682, 97/14697 and 99/09033 disclose quinoline and thienopyridine derivatives as GnRH antagonists; published PCTs WO 97/44037, 97/44041, 97/44321 and 97/44339 teach substituted quinolin-2-ones as GnRH receptor antagonists; and published PCT WO 99/33831 discloses certain phenyl-substituted fused nitrogen-containing bicyclic compounds as GnRH receptor antagonists. Recently published PCTs WO 02/066459 and WO 02/11732 disclose the use of indole derivatives and novel bicyclic and tricyclic pyrrolidine derivatives as GnRH antagonists, respectively. Other recently published PCTs which disclose compounds and their use as GnRH antagonists include WO 00/69859, WO 01/29044, WO 01/55119, WO 03/013528, WO 03/011870, WO 03/011841, WO 03/011839 and WO 03/011293.
While significant strides have been made in this field, there remains a need in the art for effective small molecule GnRH receptor antagonists. There is also a need for pharmaceutical compositions containing such GnRH receptor antagonists, as well as methods relating to the use thereof to treat, for example, sex-hormone related conditions. The present invention fulfills these needs, and provides other related advantages.